


Not So Secret

by Only1leia



Category: Super girl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1leia/pseuds/Only1leia
Summary: Just had some fun with Cat and her infinite knowledge.





	Not So Secret

_I'm late_ , Kara Danvers sleepily thought before she bolted upright. "I'm late," she repeated out loud to her empty bedroom, "Oh no, I'm late! Ms. Grant is going to kill me!" With lightning speed, she flew out her window and towards the tall Catco building where she was Cat Grant's assistant. With a whoosh she landed, quick changing into work appropriate attire in the empty elevator. She silently prayed she could slip to her desk without attracting her boss' attention.

"Kara! Hey!" It was Winn. He handed her a latte and her clipboard. She gave him a grateful nod as she hurried to her desk. She saw Cat already in her office, an irritated look on her face. Without looking up she heard her name, or at least, what passed as her name in the eyes of Ms. Grant. "Ke-reh. You are twelve minutes late. Which means I do not have my latte yet, and you know I can't speak with anyone until I have my caffeine first thing. I was scheduled to have a phone interview with Rachel Maddow five minutes ago,"

Kara was making her way to the office as she was getting lectured for being late. She held a clipboard with Ms. Grant's daily schedule and her latte. "I am so sorry, Ms. Grant! It won't happen again!" She placed the beverage on the desk, and pulled a pen out, ready for anything. Finally, Cat looked up from her desk and narrowed her eyes at the assistant.

"That's what you told me yesterday, and last week too, for that matter." Cat's eyes drifted from Kara's eyes to something ... behind her? She turned slightly and saw Winn gesturing about something. "Did you get into a fight with your hairdryer this morning?"

Kara looked at her quizzically for a moment, then with her free hand reached up to touch the completely wind driven hairdo she acquired by flying in so fast. _I guess that's what Winn was trying to tell me,_ she thought. "I-uh... yeah, something like that," she suppressed a smile just thinking about soaring through the city as fast as she did.

"Nevermind, just reschedule that interview for one o'clock this afternoon, I'm sure I'll need the extra energy with the way that girl can stretch a story." A short nod of her head indicating she was finished so Kara headed for the door.

 

***

Cat watched her assistant leave the office, presumably to fulfill the duties she had just given her. A playful smile danced on her lips while Kara's back was towards her. Even when her hair was wind-whipped, she was attractive. Hell, especially when it was messy. Cat bent over her desk and jotted a few story ideas down. Supergirl had stopped a school bus full of kids from crashing into a truck yesterday. It wasn't earth-shattering, but the journalist had a soft spot for the super hero she helped name. Was it really first page material though? She tapped the pen against her lips. A crime ring of smugglers had been shut down yesterday, thanks again to Supergirl, of course, but today was a slow news day. "Bottom of the front page, then," she murmured to herself and jotted the note down. When she looked up again, her eyes landed on Kara, standing up next to her desk and talking to James Olsen somewhat urgently. She pursed her lips together to avoid a smile. They were probably whispering about Supergirl again, as they often did. Cat wasn't stupid, she wouldn't have gotten to where she was now if she were. She heard pieces of their hushed conversations. The TV behind her played a short staccato music sequence and her head whipped around to see what news was breaking now. She turned the volume up to hear the anchor.

"--seen coming towards National City. We don't have any details yet, but I really hope Supergirl can stop it in time." The camera flashed from the news desk to a shaky live shot of the sky, showing a large rock, no, a meteor, flying through the air. As if on cue, she caught her assistant out of the corner of her eye rushing out the door. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she recalled Kara denying up, down, and sideways that she was definitely NOT Supergirl, and definitely WAS a boring, normal girl. _No, Kara, you are most definitely not boring_ , Cat thought to herself. Her attention was back on the screen fully, just as the speck that became Supergirl appeared in front of the meteor, ramming her shoulder into it to catch the brunt of its weight. She watched as the hero pushed it back, directing it into the ocean. The newscaster appeared back on the screen, "and yet another crisis averted, thanks to Supergirl! Rick, how about some weather for us?" Cat turned the volume back down just as James Olsen was coming into her office.

"Yes James, what do you need?" She knew why he was really there, of course. Supergirl needed a distraction so she could slip back to her job undetected. She didn't even hear what he was going on about, and waved her hand to dismiss him, "thank you James, I'll look into that." He left, and Cat trained her eyes on Kara, now seated at her desk as if nothing had happened. The fact that she went to such great lengths to hide her identity was cute. It was more than cute, it created a warm fire in the pit of her stomach. Kara thought she was oblivious, and if that made Kara happy, it made Cat happy. "Ke-reh, I need you in here immediately!" She called out to her. She had a brief moment, imagining Kara rushing in, then Cat would take off those glasses of hers that she didn't need, yet made her even more beautiful, and embrace her in a fierce kiss. She shook her head slightly, ridding herself of the fantasy. "Ke-reh I would like you to get me an interview with Supergirl about the impending doom she has saved us from, once again." She enunciated the last two words, almost as if it sounded like she was bored to be under seemingly constant attack. The truth was, if their city turned into a haven, Cat feared Supergirl would venture off somewhere else, maybe to Metropolis to join her cousin, Superman.

 

***

Kara's head bounced up and down, "yes, of course Ms. Grant, I'll see what I can do." She hoped her excitement didn't show on the outside as much as she felt on the inside. Meeting with Ms. Grant as her alter-ego was always exciting. She could come as her whole self, as Kara Zor-El, alien from Krypton, and hero of Earth. As an equal, not a lowly assistant. She felt like they connected on a deeper level during those visits, and they always made her giddy with anticipation. She suspected part of her excitement were those feelings she kept hidden deep inside. She hadn't even told her sister about them, and how could she? Alex was with Maggie, and freshly out of the closet. Kara didn't want to take anything away from her by revealing these maybe-feelings about her boss. Maybe it was just due to the great admiration she held for the woman. After all, it was Cat Grant, mastermind of the media empire and strongest woman in National City (okay, maybe not THE strongest). She left the office and not two seconds later was in her cape and boots, hovering over Cat's balcony.

"Well, that was fast," Ms. Grant remarked as she slid the glass door open.

"I was in the neighborhood," Supergirl stated, "um, Kara said you wanted to interview me?" She touched down gently and moved her cape to one side so it wasn't flapping in the wind so much. Cat walked the length of the balcony and stopped just short of her. They were so close Kara felt the heat of her body radiating, coming in contact with hers. She swallowed as that familiar little tingle in her stomach started growing. Cat leaned closer, conspiratorially. Kara instinctively leaned in, as if to hear her whisper even though she'd be able to hear a whisper two rooms away with her super hearing.

"Well, interview can be such a dull term. I'd really love to examine your thoughts," the soft words were spoken in a way which Kara wondered what, exactly, she wanted to examine about her. She squirmed inwardly.

"Well, ask away, I'm here to be of service!" She winced, what did that sound like? She hoped it didn't sound as stupid as she thought it did.

 

***

Cat's right eyebrow shot up as if it had a mind of its own and her heart skipped a beat. This was the perfect opening, it was almost like it was gift wrapped, just for her to open. "Now that you mention it, I do have need of your service," and before she lost her nerve, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Supergirl's soft lips. She watched the woman's eyes widen with surprise. Cat feared the kiss would break off then, but to her pleasant surprise she felt a small push back as Kara -- Supergirl kissed back. They stood there, frozen in time for a few seconds. Cat was about to pull back when she felt a wet warmth parting her lips. She let out a gasp before snaking an arm around the woman in the cape, pressing their bodies closer. The skin tight suit was smooth on her hand as it slid almost mindlessly down to Supergirl's hip. It was at that point they broke apart, both of them breathing a bit heavier. She felt Supergirl's eyes looking into her own, then suddenly a breeze was between them and Cat was watching her fly away.

 

***

_Holy cow, holy cow_ , Kara was back in her work clothes. She had her phone out and was about to text her sister. She shook her head, not now. She glanced up to seek out James or Winn. She felt like she was going to burst if she didn't tell someone what just happened. Her eyes lifted to the glass office window and she jumped slightly when she saw that Ms. Grant was staring at her. She blushed and looked down, not wanting to show her excitement. She couldn't believe that only moments ago they shared a kiss. Well, Supergirl shared a kiss with her. Her stomach dropped, realizing how difficult quashing her mood was going to be. How was she going to get through the rest of today? Butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach right now and she felt like if she opened her mouth they would fly right out. Ms. Grant motioned her in. Of course she would, Kara bit her lip and adjusted her glasses, hoping she could hide the emotions that she was sure were showing all over. She kept her head down and shut the door behind her.

"Kara," Ms. Grant started, then cleared her throat. "Ah," there was an awkward pause. Oh, was Kara blushing? She tried to cover her cheeks without seeming too obvious by scratching her nose, "Would you ... like a drink?"

"Um, Ms. Grant I'm working right now and I really don't think that would be appropriate." Kara stumbled through her words with a nervous laugh.

"Fine. I release you from your duties today," she waved a hand, as if she was granting a wish, "there, is that better?" Cat poured two drinks from a decanter on one of the counters and handed one to Kara without waiting for an answer. Kara took it from her, and their hands grazed each other as the glass was passed to her. She couldn't help but shiver just the slightest bit. Once the drink was in her hands, she put it to her lips and drank deeply. It wouldn't affect her, of course, but she wished it would loosen that nervous knot that was forming. "Well Kara. I do believe we need to finish a few things." Was she imagining things or did her boss wink at her?

She slid down onto the couch, hopefully with at least a trace of stability although she no longer trusted her legs to support her, as she thought of something, anything, to say. "Um, yes. I got that interview all set up for you following your lunch this afternoon." Cat strode to the windows without responding and pushed a button. The shades closed, and it was like they were cut off from the rest of the building. She heard a click and assumed it was the door locking. Cat sidled up next to her, set the untouched drink on the coffee table in front of them, and pressed her body close, leaning into her to continue that kiss.

Kara, surprised and in disbelief, tried to sputter an excuse, but the truth was she wanted it. Shakily, she set the empty glass on the table and only a heartbeat after she had pinned Ms. Grant against the couch and slid her hands around her waist. The kiss was powerful, wild, and passionate. She heard Cat gasp loudly and Kara realized she was pressing her nails into the skin on her back. She let go and stood up quickly. "I'm- I'm so sorry Ms. Grant! I don't know what I'm doing." She looked down, as if looking for her clipboard but of course it was on her desk where she left it. She started backing out of the room, though she had to practically force her legs to move away from Cat instead of towards her. Finally she reached the door and wrenched it open. She leaned on the other side of it, catching her breath as her head spun. She knows. Even after J'onn helped her to convince her boss that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were two separate entities, she knows. The thought both thrilled and frightened her: what did it mean? She exhaled, then walked towards the elevator. Ms. Grant did tell her she had the rest of the day off, didn't she? She raced back to her apartment on foot, needing to feel her feet pounding on the sidewalk to convince her this wasn't a dream. She sure had a lot to tell Alex today. She grinned as she flung herself on the couch. Later, she thought, wanting to relish these feelings by herself for a little while.


End file.
